


Sleep and Storms

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: and tsukishima is there to comfort him, basically just a brief look into their lives, domestic life, yamaguchi is woken up by a storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Luck must really not have been on his side.Tadashi was a few chapters in, engrossed enough in the story to tune out the majority of the storm, when the loudest clap of thunder sounded yet. With it came the light flashing off, the power going out. He let out a yelp, much louder than he’d intended, and he dropped the book to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Sleep and Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven of TsukkiYama Week! It was a free day, so I went with late night storms for my theme.  
> This one was really cute in concept, and came out far better when I finished it. I love the idea of Tadashi being scared of thunder (definitely not because I'm projecting on him, not at all) and Kei being willing to sacrifice his sleep to make sure he's okay.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Thunder. That’s what had woken him up. Tadashi jolted, eyes snapping open as lightning flashed outside the closed curtains. The rain was coming down so hard that he could hear the droplets hitting the glass.

He rubbed his eyes, jumping when another clap of thunder sounded. He heard Kei make a noise behind him, but he seemed to still be asleep. Tadashi reached a hand to the nightstand, grabbing his phone and wincing a little as the screen lit up. It was barely past four.

Another clap of thunder sounded, and Tadashi dropped his phone to the bed. This one sounded much louder, much more violent, and it left his hands shaking a little. Kei rolled over, his body warmth leaving Tadashi’s back, and he took this moment to slip out of bed.

Tadashi padded out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him. The apartment was always a little eerie looking at night, but with the lightning flashing sporadically, lighting up the living room at random moments, it looked terrifying.

He made his way to the kitchen, trying -- and failing -- to not jump at every clap of thunder. By the time he got the light on, his nerves were starting to feel frayed. He hated storms. Or really, hated thunder. Tadashi could handle the rain -- loved it actually -- and he could tolerate the lightning. But the thunder was what he hated most.

“Tea,” he said to himself, walking to the cupboard. “Tea should help.” He grabbed a packet and a mug (noticing after the fact that he’d grabbed Kei’s dinosaur mug) and set them on the counter next to the sink. Normally he’d use the kettle. But it was too loud and too early and he didn’t want to wake Kei, so he opted for heating it in the microwave.

He set his now water filled mug in the microwave, setting it for just a bit longer than needed, and started it. Another loud clap of thunder rang through the apartment, and he jumped, closing his eyes tight. “I hate this,” he whispered, leaning his head over crossed arms on the counter.

The microwave beeped and he pulled the mug out, using the sleeve of his sweater to hold onto the hot ceramic. He dropped the tea bag into the mug and walked to the living room. There was no point in going back to bed, the storm was only going to keep him up, so Tadashi decided that he’d catch up on some reading he’d been meaning to get to.

He switched the lamp on and settled into the corner of the couch, setting his tea on the coffee table. Tadashi debated on what to read -- sci fi or fantasy -- and settled on the fantasy, smiling when he remembered Kei saying something about it being one of his favourite books.

-.-.-

Luck must really not have been on his side.

Tadashi was a few chapters in, engrossed enough in the story to tune out the majority of the storm, when the loudest clap of thunder sounded yet. With it came the light flashing off, the power going out. He let out a yelp, much louder than he’d intended, and he dropped the book to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Tadashi?” he heard Kei say, voice thick with sleep, and there was a thud from the bedroom. “Tadashi, are you okay?” Kei’s voice got louder, and soon he was standing in the archway of the living, illuminated by the lightning. His hair was mussed in every direction and his clothes hung at odd angled. He looked concerned.

Tadashi tried to nod, but another clap of thunder sounded, and he buried his face in his knees. He felt pathetic. There was no reason for him to be scared of thunder. He knew that. But there he was, jumping at every clap and hiding his face.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, and the couch sank next to him. Kei’s hand reached out, settling on his knee. “Tadashi, are you okay?” he asked again, voice quiet, soothing.

He shook his head, his hold on his knees tightening. He was jostled as Kei shifted, and he was pulled into his side. Kei’s hand ran over his shoulder, holding him close, and Tadashi started relaxing a little. Not much, since the thunder seemed relentless, and he jumped at every boom, but enough that he was no longer hiding in his knees.

“Why didn’t you wake me when the storm started?” Kei asked, his hand never stilling.

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Tadashi said, his voice small, almost childlike. “It’s stupid to be scared of storms, and I know this. But I can’t help it, and you’ve been so tired lately and I didn’t want to wake you because you needed sleep.” He laughed a bitter laugh. “I guess that doesn’t matter now.”

Kei’s hand stilled, and he squeezed him closer to his side. “It’s not stupid, Tadashi. Everyone is scared of something. Hell, you know I’m scared of the dark.” Kei laughed a little, his hand starting to move again. “You will always come first before sleep, okay?”

“But Kei--”

“No ‘but’s Tadashi. You will always come first, no matter what’s going on. Because you--” Kei looked down at him, smiling softly, “--are the most important person in the world. If you wake up from a storm, then I’ll always be there to help you through it.”

“Kei--” Tadashi was cut off by the thunder, and Kei held him close, resting his chin on the top of his head.

“I will always be here to protect you, even if it’s just holding you. You know why?”

“Why?” Tadashi mumbled into his side.

Kei laughed a little. “Because I love you more than anything in this world. Even more than dinosaurs, and that’s saying something.” Tadashi laughed a little, tipping his head up to look at him. Kei smiled down at him, leaning forward and resting their foreheads together. “I love you so much, and will do anything I can to see you smile.”

Tadashi pulled away a little, shifting so he could wrap his arms around Kei’s waist, and settled back into his side. “I love you too, Kei. So so much.” Kei kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t wake you,” he said in a small voice.

“Don’t be, I understand why you didn’t. Just remember that you don’t ever have to be scared of waking me,” Kei said, his voice soft. Tadashi nodded. “How about we try to get some sleep? The power won’t be back on for a while, and you look tired.”

He tried to argue, but of course he started yawning. Kei laughed, and Tadashi pouted. “You’re so mean,” he said, not meaning it in the slightest.

“I guess I can always make it up to you,” Kei said, a hint of mischief in his voice. Tadashi quirked an eyebrow up at him, and Kei leaned down, kissing him softly. “Does that make up for it?”

Tadashi hummed a little, thinking. “I think you owe me two more and then I’ll forgive you,” he said, trying -- and failing -- to not smile. Kei rolled his eyes and laughed, kissing him two more times. Tadashi smiled up at him. “You are now forgiven.”

Kei rolled his eyes again. “Come on, let’s head back to bed now. I really do need to sleep.” As if to prove his point, he yawned, sighing a little. Tadashi nodded and they got up, Kei keeping him tucked into his side. They walked back to their bedroom, both starting to feel sleep tugging at their bodies.

Tadashi curled up under the blanket, waiting for Kei to follow suit, and when he did, he snuggled close into his chest. Kei wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close.

“Night Tadashi,” Kei said, his voice already falling into sleep. Tadashi leaned up and gave him a soft kiss before settling back against his chest, smiling at the happy hum he got.

“Night Kei, see you in the morning,” he whispered. Kei had already fallen back asleep before Tadashi had finished his sentence, and he closed his eyes, following soon after.


End file.
